RPlog:Interrogation of Korynn Part 2
---- Interrogation Chambers -- I2SD Inquisitor One of the pentagonal corridors houses the ship's Interrogation Wing. Here, the corridor is lined with windowless doorways that lead into dark, poorly lit, dismal rooms. There are larger rooms for group humiliation and confinement purposes, and smaller rooms for more intimate moments of terror. Every room seems dark and technologically primitive. Behind their walls and floors, however, are housed every terrifying instrument of torture one could imagine. Chains and machines, electrical and chemical devices. Medical equipment complete with not only life saving items, but drugs any civilized system would have outlawed. Only the interrogator knows fully what diabolical devices lie behind the walls, ceiling, and floor. The decks are sheet metal, with little drainage holes - the type that can be cleaned of any undesired substance by water hoses, making the interrogation clean up easier. ---- The lights remain off within the Interrogation Chamber, but Korynn is awoken anyway. With electricity. The probes let off a violent discharge that is more than powerful enough to burn the outer layer of skin, which would then be quickly repaired by the bacta he is floating in. The lights now come on, all extremely bright and powerful. The doors to the Interrogation Chamber slide open, and a white-uniformed ISB Agent steps into the room once more. Dreven Mercurio. "Good morning, Prisoner 198A. I hope you slept well." Jolted awake, Korynn's right hand clenches again. He lets out a tight-throated growl, which is released into an unholy growl when it's shut off. His skin feels like fire, toes clenching for a few moments until he's gathered enough control over himself to stop growling. "Bacta has a soothing effect," he replies through clenched teeth, eyes opening to look at Dreven in a confident manner. "I'm glad you think so. However. You will learn to hate Bacta. Prisoner 198A." It isn't a statement filled with malice, it’s just stated as a fact. Dreven's voice usually remains the same as is, and his dull, lifeless brown eyes stare at the man floating within the bacta. "We are going to go over the questions that were asked yesterday, Prisoner 198A. If it took twenty plus days to break you with those whom captured you, then it will take less for us to break you. You know this to be true. Yes, Prisoner 198A?" Korynn finds the ability to smirk from beneath his breath mask. "Now, that would be quite counter-productive, Mercurio," he says. "Bacta is integral to my duties as an Imperial Officer, and once the Select Committee clarifies my unshaken loyalty, it would be a shame if I were unable to 'operate' at full capacity." He pauses, half-expecting his protégé to send another shock of electrical energy through him. He knew he could handle it, in spite of what his burning skin tells him, for he invented these very concepts himself. "The truth, Agent Mercurio, is that you and I are already broken. COMPNOR education has broken us all, and out of the ashes, re-created something stronger. Something pure. For men like you and I, we do not break. We are unshakeable, we embrace death openly, or else we are undeserving of our existence." "Your duties as an Imperial officer might not be required anymore, Prisoner 198A. If the Select Committee decides that you are broken and are of no further use, I will ensure that your Death is quick and without suffering." Arms folding behind his back, the Agent continues to stand there. It’s apparent that there isn't anyone watching or in the room that is hidden, as all the lights are on and not under control for optimum interrogation levels. Just Dreven Mercurio and a weakened Korynn Fleming. "I am a object of the Emperor's will. I do his duty no matter what moral codes it might break. Your loyalty is not under question. It is your strength of Will." The Agent's right hand raises up and his thumb presses firmly down on a small remote device, causing yet another violent discharge of electricity. On the remote there are two visible buttons. One large, that is the one currently being pressed, and another, smaller button, which is a stark white against the black controller. His body is thrown into cyclictic spasms, and the heart monitor shows a momentary bout of cardiac arrest. Korynn's eyes roll back into his head, but a quick automatic injection ensures that his heart is jump-started and brought back to life. Thin tendrils of charred smoke float away from his body when the electricity ceases, the bacta stinging his raw flesh as it resumes the healing process. Lolling his eyes back forward, Korynn's breathing comes hot and heavy through the microphone. After a few moments, he pauses breathing long enough to speak. "You will find your answer." "I know I will. This period of your interrogation is over." The thumb moves down, pressing firmly on the little white button below. The probes suddenly emit a faint whine, and then the explosive bolt that has been placed within the device detonates, the specifically placed explosive bolt forcing the probe outwards through the flesh, in a spiraling motion so that the wound is torn open further. These probes have all been placed for maximum pain, minimum vital threat to the body. "We cannot have you dying on us, Prisoner 198A. This should wake you up quite a bit. We shall have a short recess on the torture, but not the interrogation. The Bacta does take its time for the healing, after all." That was something new that the Agent had devised. The remote is placed on the ground, and then crushed underfoot. Now that the probes were destroyed beyond being analyzed, the remote was now placed out of commission. This way, only the Agent knew the exact placement and blueprints. Unexpectedly, immense pain of a different type wracks Korynn's body. Where the electrical spasms forced his eyes shut, this time he has a choice, and instead of closing them like a weakling, they jerk down to watch as the probes tear themselves free from his flesh, bringing tendrils of fresh blood with them. Bacta is fast, but pain lingers, and Korynn lets out three horrific shouts at the sight of his body being maimed in such a way. When the bacta begins its work, the pain starts to subside, though it leaves Korynn in such a state, his chest rising and falling as air is sucked through the breathing tube. His attention is drawn back to Dreven, and his eyes squint slightly as he awaits for this interrogation to commence. The agent allows the brief pause, before he then begins to speak. "I want to know who placed you within carbonite. Why they did it. And why there were CSA marked grav-lifts that were holding you aloft. This is what I want to know immediately." Korynn is silent for a moment, either still recovering from the pain, or gathering his thoughts. Perhaps both. Either way, the moment Dreven mentions CSA, malice shows in his dark eyes. "It was at a Hutt facility," he explains. "Spaceborne. It was impressed upon me that I would be delivered to Rebel Agents, and would be frozen to keep from 'interfering' with their profiteering." He pauses for a moment, drawing two gulps of air that both calm his nerves and enhance his subtle anger. "I could only presume that must mean they were affiliated with the Corporate Sector. Either they're immensely sloppy with covering their tracks, or they've set us up... I daresay it's the former based on their pathetic methods of torture." "So are you saying that the CSA was involved in this?" The Agent pushes for factual information. He steps closer to the Bacta tank, his arms now folded behind his back as he simply stares forwards into the man's face. There is no fear, or anger, or anything registered within the Agent's face or eyes. Korynn meets Dreven's gaze firmly and with confidence. "I am saying that it is possible," he declares. "I was abducted on Theseus Station, while conducting a pre-emptive surveillance operation. You say there were CSA markings when I was discovered. If I were in your shoes, they would be my primary suspect, while retaining a select amount of resources to search for other trails." "That is already being done, Prisoner 198A. You know more than I do the regulations and workings of the ISB and COMPNOR, Prisoner 198A." His eyes narrow, giving Korynn a firm and proud stare. "You do your job well," replies Korynn. "Now cease with this nonsense and release me to the Committee. Your lack of faith in my abilities has become insulting." He slowly, painfully shifts his arms until they are behind his back, right hand grasping the duraplast glove healing his left. This causes the numerous holes in his arms to break open again, leaking more blood into the tank before the bacta can seal off the torn flesh again. He then shifts his eyes from Dreven's and stares off toward the far wall, defiantly. There is a brief pause, before the Agent turns and simply begins to walk away. Aftermath :Soon after, Korynn is allowed to heal to the point that he is capable of being removed from the bacta. He's clothed and escorted by a fully armed CompForce Assault Squad to meet the Select Committee, personally, with Dreven Mercurio as an accompanying Agent. These developments occur off-camera, and end with Korynn being cleared for duty by the Select Committee. Whether the hand of Malign or Vadim was involved remains unknown.